Once Upon a Time
by gekanna87
Summary: Ino terlempar ke dunia pararel dan menemukan dirinya menjadi istri Sabaku Gaara. Mungkinkah ia bisa kembali ke dunianya lagi dan menjalani realita kehidupan normal.


**Disclaimer : Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**A/N. : Satu lagi fanfic yang saya buat untuk meramaikan event #Inocentwhiteday. Maaf bagi yang menanti kelanjutan game of deception. Saya akan lanjut lagi bulan april. Saat ini author lagi mood bikin fan art. Sabar ya..**

**Once Upon a Time**

Ino menggenggam gulungan jutsu terlarang di tangannya. Sang Kunoichi melesat dengan cepat memasuki hutan, melarikan diri dari pasukan Tengu yang mengejarnya. Gadis pirang itu tak paham mengapa Hokage menginginkan gulungan ini. Apa istimewanya hingga gulungan ini dijaga oleh Yokai? Ino terus berlari dan berlari. Ia tak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan rekan-rekannya. Barang kali mereka semua sudah dibantai. Dia harus kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat. Hari pernikahannya sebentar lagi. Hari yang ia dan Sai tak boleh mati.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah. Gadis pirang itu memilih bersembunyi dalam sebuah gua. Dia penasaran Jutsu macam apa yang tersembunyi dalam gulungan di tangannya. Tak ada larangan dari Hokage untuk membuka benda yang katanya keramat itu. Mengalirkan sedikit cakra, Ino berhasil membuka segelnya dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya menyilaukan membutakan dirinya.

.

.

"Ino di belakangmu."

Ia mendengar suaminya berteriak. Dengan sigap ia berbalik untuk menyerang, tetapi musuh melancarkan serangan terlebih dahulu.

"Blar!"

Ino terlambat menghindar. Tubuhnya terpental. Menghantam rongsokan metal sisa-sisa perang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia terkapar di atas pasir. Berdarah. Serangan itu berhasil menembus baju perangnya dan menembus paru-parunya. ia merasa sesak dan kesulitan bernafas.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal di balik _visor_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan matanya wanita pirang itu tertutup, Ia mendengar putranya yang telah tiada memanggil dirinya. Meski Ino merindukan putranya. Ia masih tak ingin mati dan harus meninggalkan suaminya berjuang sendirian. 'Tuhan, Jangan biarkan aku lenyap.' Doa-nya untuk terakhir kali.

.

"Ino...Sadarlah, Tolong sadar." Pinta pria itu dengan suara memelas. Ia berhasil menarik istrinya dan lari dari kepungan musuh. Ia melakukan pemeriksaan singkat, detak jantung dan nafas istrinya berjalan normal meski sebuah luka mengaga di area dada. Ino masih tak sadarkan diri dan mereka harus segera kembali ke persembunyian. Berada di sini membuat mereka terekspos dengan mudah. Ia tak menyangka misi _scouting_ menjadi bencana seperti ini. Ia menyesal membawa Ino bersamanya. Neji memberitahunya tak ada tanda bahaya, tapi ternyata pergerakan musuh tak terbaca oleh satelit. Mereka pasti memiliki alat untuk menyelubungi keberadaan mereka.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, gadis pirang itu berkedip lalu membuka mata. Ia tak menyadari di mana dia berada. Pasir yang mengalasi tubuhnya mengingatkan Ino pada gurun Desa Suna. Bagaimana mungkin Ino berada di sana karena ia ingat misinya berlokasi di dataran tinggi Iwa_._

"Bagus kau sudah sadar, Ayo kita kembali ke markas." Ino tak mengenali suara orang yang bersamanya. Kepala dan tubuhnya di tutupi pakaian aneh, seperti sebuah baju zirah tapi juga bukan. Ino tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Dia sendiri juga mengenakan benda yang sama. Dengan cepat Ino mengambil kesimpulan mereka sedang dalam pertempuran. Menilik darah dan luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Senjata apa yang bisa melelehkan metal. Ino mengamati lubang berdiameter tiga senti pada baju pelindungnya.

Ino membiarkan orang itu membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya. Dia melihat serpihan metal berserakan di atas pasir seakan benda-benda itu meledak di udara dan terjatuh di sana. Cuaca begitu panas dan Ino terkejut menemukan dua matahari di atas kepalanya. Ini bukan dunia yang dia kenal. Di manakah ini?

Setelah berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya, Mereka berdiri di sebuah pintu baja tersembunyi dalam gundukan pasir, Rekannya menekan tombol dan memasukkan kode lalu pintu itu pun terbuka. Ino tertegun menemukan dirinya berada di lorong gelap penuh cahaya buatan. Membuatnya teringat pada tempat Orochimaru melakukan eksperimennya. Teknologi ini semua sangat asing baginya. Ino sama sekali tak paham apa yang terjadi.

Ino yang masih tercengang dan bingung, bertambah terkejut merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai. Orang yang tadi memapahnya kini malah mengendong dirinya. Ino diam saja. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Mereka menembakmu."

Sekarang dia benar-benar sadar kalau orang yang mengendongnya adalah laki-laki. Ia membawa Ino ke sebuah ruang penuh layar monitor dan perlengkapan aneh lainnya dan membaringkan dirinya di atas meja periksa. Pria itu menyentuh satu tombol di pergelangan tangannya. Bagaikan sulap. Baju pelindung yang di kenakan lenyap begitu saja. Hanya meninggalkan _body suit_ hitam yang melekat bagaikan kulit kedua di tubuhnya.

Ino tercengang. "Gaara?" Tanya Ino pada pria yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengenali rambut merah dan mata berwarna hijau pucat itu. Dia Kazekage desa suna.

"Ada apa denganmu Ino, mengapa terkejut begitu? Masa kau tak mengenali suamimu sendiri? Apa serangan _cyborg_ tadi mengenai kepalamu? Aku akan memanggil Sakura kemari untuk memeriksamu. Kita beruntung bisa lolos dari mereka."

Ino terkejut mendengar kepingan informasi yang diucapkan Gaara. Dia dan sang Kazekage adalah pasangan? Seingat Ino ia bertunangan dengan Sai dan akan segera menikah. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah dengan Gaara. Ia bahkan tak pernah dekat dengan pemuda Suna itu. Ino benar-benar bingung. Apa itu cyborg? Apa mungkin ia di sini gara-gara gulungan itu.

Setelah Gaara menghubungi Sakura dengan komunikator. Sahabatnya itu muncul. Ino bertambah heran, yang muncul memang Sakura tapi bukan Sakura yang ia kenal. Wanita di hadapannya tampak lebih dewasa dan berwibawa. Rambut merah mudanya terpangkas pendek seperti potongan rambut pria.

"Gaara apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami diserang pasukan _cyborg_ ketika menjalankan misi _scouting_. Ino terluka dan dia menjadi sedikit linglung." Jelas Pria berambut merah itu.

"Ino, matikan armor-mu. Aku akan menjalankan pemeriksaan." Perintah Sakura pada wanita pirang itu.

"Armor? Aku tak tahu caranya."

Gaara menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah istrinya yang mendadak amnesia. Pria itu membatu Ino melepaskan suit dengan teknologi nano yang sanggup meningkatkan kekuatan dan kecepatan mereka hingga dua puluh kali lipat.

Ino mengenakan body suit yang sama seperti Gaara, tetapi darah menodai pakaiannya. Ia mencoba duduk untuk memulai pemeriksaan.

Melihat istrinya tampak cukup baik Gaara beranjak dari ruangan itu. "Sakura, Aku harus menemui Neji. Untuk membuat laporan. Sepertinya musuh tak terdeteksi radar. Aku takut mereka meretas sistem keamanan kita."

"Apa? Neji masih hidup?" Teriak Ino.

"Mengapa kau bingung begitu,Ino? Neji sudah menjadi kepala keamanan di selter ini sejak perang dimulai. Apa kau kehilangan memori?"

"Benarkan Sakura. Aku juga merasa Ino sedikit aneh. Seolah dia bukan dirinya sendiri. Aku menyerahkan masalah ini padamu. Tolong periksa dia dengan baik." Gaara pun meninggalkan ruang periksa. Sementara Ino mencoba mengolah semua informasi yang ia dapatkan diotaknya untuk menemukan jawaban.

Sakura meminta Ino kembali berbaring. Ia membersihkan dan memeriksa luka Ino kembali. "Ini aneh, Tembakkannya melukai dadamu, tapi paru-parumu baik-baik saja." Wanita berambut pink itu lantas mengusapkan gel bening di sekujur lukanya. Ino tak lagi merasakan nyeri. Sel-sel tubuhnya melakukan regenerasi dengan cepat. Semua kerusakan akibat tembakan itu perlahan sembuh dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan Ino. Ini seperti Jutsu milik Tsunade.

"Maaf Sakura, Aku tak punya Ide aku berada di mana. Semuanya amat sangat berbeda. Bahkan dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" Sakura menempelkan elektrode di kepala Ino. Rangkaian gelombang menunjukkan fungsi otaknya normal-normal saja, tetapi mengapa Ino bersikap aneh dan kehilangan memori. Tapi ia mengenali dirinya dan Gaara. Bahkan ia menyebut nama Neji.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi sepertinya aku bukan Ino yang kau kenal."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku mengenalmu dari kecil Ino. Kita besar bersama dan menjalani pendidikan di akademi."

"Ingatan terakhirku, Aku sedang menjalankan misi untuk menemukan gulungan berisikan ninjutsu keramat. Kami berhasil menemukannya dan lari dari para tengu. Aku tak sengaja membuka segel itu. Begitu aku sadar aku sudah berada di sini. Sakura, Aku ini seorang ninja dari Konoha. Sakura yang aku tahu seorang medic-nin, Gaara yang aku kenal adalah pemimpin desa Suna. Aku sama sekali tak tahu dunia apa ini?"

"Bila yang kau katakan itu benar adanya, Apa mungkin kau terlempar melintasi dimensi? Lalu ke mana Ino yang berasal dari dunia ini?" Sakura tak menepis kemungkinan itu sebab teori mengatakan dunia pararel mungkin ada. Bila Ino tidak berbohong maka teori itu benar adanya.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku bisa berada di sini. Aku hanya ingin kembali dengan selamat dari misiku."

"Berapa usiamu Ino?"

"Aku berusia dua puluh tiga tahun." Balas Ino singkat.

"Apa kau ingat siapa nama putramu?" tanya Sakura lagi untuk memastikan Ino memang bukan Ino

"Aku bahkan belum menikah." Jawabnya singkat.

" Sepertinya kau tak berbohong. Sahabatku tak akan pernah melupakan anak yang ia lahirkan. Awalnya aku berpikir kau hanya syok dan masih dalam masa pengingkaran. Semenjak kematian Shiniki kau jadi begitu berbeda, tapi melihatmu sekarang yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa soal dunia ini atau bahkan tentang putramu. Mau tak mau aku harus percaya."

"Aku memang tak berbohong. Aku tak mengenali tempat ini dan teknologinya sama sekali. Aku bingung dan ingin pulang." Air mata Ino hampir meleleh karena frustrasi. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Apa gulungan itu juga terbawa sampai ke tempat ini?

Sakura termangu. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan ini pada Gaara. Ia baru saja kehilangan putranya dan istrinya praktis menjadi orang asing yang tak ia kenal. "Pastinya berat bagi Gaara untuk mendengar ini. Ia juga terpukul dengan kematian Shiniki dan berusaha untuk tetap tegar demi dirimu dan sekarang kau bukan Ino yang dia kenal. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini padanya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Shiniki?"

"Dia terkena virus dan kami terlambat menemukan obatnya. Shiniki dan anak-anak lainnya lahir dan besar dalam shelter ini. Mereka tak pernah melihat langit dan dunia luar. Ino membawa Shiniki ke atas tanpa menyadari sistem imunitas anak begitu itu tidak berkembang akibat dari kondisi shelter yang sudah dimanipulasi dan steril dan kami tak memiliki vaksin dan obat-obatan lainnya. Mereka jadi terjangkit virus dan bakteri dengan mudah. Ino menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian putranya yang baru berusia lima tahun."

"Mengapa kalian harus bersembunyi seperti ini?"

"Perang pecah antara manusia dan kaum sentinel yang memiliki kecerdasan buatan. Robot dan Cyborg ingin memusnahkan manusia yang menciptakan mereka. Aku bersama beberapa Ilmuan lainnya berusaha menemukan teknologi untuk mengalahkan mereka dan menjaga agar manusia tidak mengalami kepunahan. Hanya tinggal seribu manusia yang bersembunyi di empat shelter bawah tanah. Seperti yang kau lihat dunia telah berubah seluruhnya menjadi gurun pasir, menemukan makanan pun kian sulit."

"Aku tahu apa yang disisikan perang, Di duniaku perang besar juga baru saja berakhir. Orang-orang mulai sadar dan bersatu demi menjaga perdamaian. Aku sedih mendengar diriku yang lain menjalani kehidupan yang amat berat."

"Meski berat, Ino cukup bahagia. Dia dan Gaara saling mencintai dan mendukung. Kami masih memegang harapan."

"Sakura, Apa kau menikah dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino ingin tahu, Apa Sakura juga punya pasangan berbeda.

"Ya, Meski sekarang kami terpisah, Ikatan kami sangat kuat. Sasuke dan Naruto dibutuhkan di Shelter dua."

"Ah, Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang di duniaku, tapi mengapa aku bersama Gaara?"

" Karena Sai tewas dalam perang bersama Kiba, Shino dan Lee. Entah bagaimana kau yang berduka menjadi dekat dengan Gaara yang merupakan teman Sasuke dan Naruto. Di sini kita telah kehilangan banyak hal dan bisa kehilangan lebih banyak bila kami berhenti berjuang." Ucap Sakura getir.

"Sakura, Kau harus membantuku menemukan cara untuk kembali ke duniaku. Mungkin dengan begitu Ino yang kalian kenal juga bisa kembali."

"Aku tak tahu caranya Ino, meski aku seorang ilmuan. Di masa ini belum ada orang yang memecahkan misteri sebuah dimensi."

"Kalau begitu aku harus mencari gulungan ninjutsu. Benda itu mungkin saja ikut terbawa kemari."

"Tapi Ino, Di luar sana berbahaya. Kau baru saja hampir kehilangan nyawa."

Sakura benar, Ia tak boleh gegabah. Saat ini ia tak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan tak bisa melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan ninjutsu. Dia bisa sabar.

.

.

Setelah lukanya benar-benar sembuh. Sakura mengantar Ino ke kamarnya. Sungguh menakjubkan jauh terkubur di dalam gurun terdapat fasilitas lengkap yang menunjang kehidupan manusia. Seberapa maju peradaban di dunia ini? Ino berpikir untuk membaca beberapa buku untuk memudahkannya memahami situasi. Sai selalu bilang informasi menawarkan solusi. Jadi dalam situasi seperti ini ia harus tenang dan berusaha mencari bantuan.

Ino masuk ke ruangan itu, semuanya tertata dengan rapi dan simple. Wanita itu menemukan kaca dan menatap rupanya. Ia terlihat sama hanya sedikit lebih dewasa. Di atas meja ia menemukan sebuah foto keluarga yang tampak berbahagia. Jadi ini Shiniki? Putranya di dunia ini? Entah bagaimana Ino merasakan suatu kerinduan dan kesedihan.

Gaara datang dengan wajah lelah, tapi ia tampak sangat lega melihat Ino baik-baik saja. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati wanita itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Topeng ketenangan yang dia gunakan lepas begitu saja. Tubuh Gaara gemetar oleh rasa khawatir membayangkan seandainya Ino tak selamat.

"Maafkan aku, Seharusnya aku berusaha melindungimu. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Shiniki dan hari ini aku membahayakanmu."

Ino tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya Gaara belum bicara pada Sakura dan tak mengetahui kondisinya. Ino memutuskan untuk balas memeluknya. Apakah dunia Gaara akan runtuh mengetahui Ino bukanlah Ino? Ia merasa bersalah, tapi dia harus tetap memberi penjelasan.

"Gaara, Ini semua bukan salahmu. Wajah bila kita terluka dan tewas dalam pertempuran." Ino kembali teringat bagaimana Ayahnya juga tewas dalam perang tanpa ia mampu berbuat apa. Gaara pastinya merasa tak berguna.

"Aku tak siap kehilanganmu. Kau satu-satunya hal yang berharga bagiku dan alasanku untuk tetap berjuang selama ini."

Hati Ino terasa begitu berat. "Gaara ada hal yang harus kau tahu."

"Apa? Apa Sakura menemukan penyebab amnesiamu?"

"Aku tidak menderita amnesia."

"Lalu mengapa kau begitu linglung?"

"Sebab aku bukan istrimu."

"Tidak mungkin. Wajah, tubuh dan suara ini adalah milik istriku."

"Tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Aku memang Yamanaka Ino, tapi Yamanaka Ino yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Bila kau tak percaya aku bisa membuktikannya padamu."

Gaara melepaskan Ino dan melangkah mundur. Ia bingung dan tak percaya. "Lalu di mana istriku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin bila aku kembali ke duniaku dia akan kembali juga."

Gaara memilih untuk duduk mencoba menerima kata-kata Ino. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar kau bisa kembali?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi kita bisa mencoba menemukan benda yang membawaku kemari."

"Bagaimana bila kita tidak menemukannya? Aku akan kehilangan istriku selamanya." Ucap Gaara panik.

"Apa kau pikir aku juga mau tertahan di sini? Sai juga pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin memeriksa kembali tempat pertempuran itu."

"Tidak bisa Ino, Para Cyborg masih berkeliaran."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku bertempur untuk mengalahkan mereka."

Sudah sebulan Ino berlatih bersama Gaara. Kemampuannya sebagai ninja sangat membantu proses belajarnya. Ino sudah bisa menembakkan blaster dengan akurat dan melakukan hand combat. Sekarang ia cukup paham dengan teknologi yang digunakan manusia. Pria itu memperlakukannya dengan ramah. Sesekali Ino menemukan Gaara menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Ino tak bisa berhenti berpikir betapa beruntungnya Ino yang lain. Dicintai dengan begitu tulus dan penuh dedikasi. Gaara siap melakukan apa saja untuk membawa Istrinya kembali dan Ino jadi berpikir apakah Gaara yang dia kenal juga bisa mencintai seseorang seperti ini.

Banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama membuat Ino mengenal pria itu dengan lebih baik. Perlahan ia merasa kagum pada sosok pria berambut merah itu. Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia tak bisa kembali? Mungkin kah ia juga akan jatuh cinta pada Gaara?

Malam itu suasana sedikit aneh. Bukan, Gaara-lah yang sedikit berbeda. Dia lebih banyak diam dan murung. Tatapan-tatapan panjang yang ditujukan padanya jadi semakin sering disertai dengan desah nafas berat. Seakan ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi memilih menahan diri. Ino tahu pria itu menderita. Dia yang telah kehilangan segalanya dan orang yang dicintainya. Sementara Ino berada di sampingnya dengan tubuh wanita yang dia cintai tetapi jiwa yang berbeda.

Ino menepuk bahu Gaara yang duduk termenung di sofa. "Hei, Mengapa kau terlihat gundah?"

Pria itu menoleh menatap Ino, seulas senyum kecil terpulas di wajahnya. Ino tahu benar Gaara memalsukan senyumnya. " Aku merindukan istriku." Keluhnya. Sebenarnya ia juga takut bila Ino-nya tak akan kembali. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Ino yang sekarang.

"Seperti apa diriku yang berasal dari dunia ini?" tanya Ino pada pria berambut merah itu.

Gaara bercerita panjang tentang versi lain dirinya yang tak pernah dia ketahui. Memberitahunya bahwa Ino adalah wanita pejuang yang tangguh, selalu hangat dan penuh cinta. Dia bisa melihat mata pria itu berbinar menceritakan tentang istrinya. Hal itu membuat Ino bertanya mungkin-kah Sai suatu hari akan mencintainya seperti ini?

"Sepertinya kami jauh berbeda." Komentar Ino ketika Gaara selesai bercerita.

"Tidak juga, Kau dan Istriku orang yang sama. Kalian memiliki hati yang tulus dan tegar. Kadang itu juga membingungkanku."

"Mengapa bingung?"

"Sebab semakin sering aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Aku semakin merasa kau adalah Ino-ku. Membuatku ingin merengkuh dan memelukmu. Aku tahu ini salah. Ya Tuhan, Aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali normal." Ujarnya dengan frustrasi.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Lebih baik kita segera mencari gulungan itu. Sebenarnya aku juga takut bila aku tak bisa kembali. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"

"Tak ada, Kau akan hidup menggantikan Ino-ku yang menghilang dan kau akan memilih sendiri kehidupanmu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Kau mengambil Identitas Ino, tapi kau bukan dirinya. Aku tak akan memaksamu tinggal bersamaku sebagai istriku. Karena kenyataannya kau adalah orang asing. Sepertinya aku harus merelakan Ino pergi bila kau tak menemukan jalan kembali." Ungkap Gaara tanpa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Berminggu-minggu Ino dan Gaara berusaha mencari gulungan itu. Menyusuri padang pasir yang luas. Pada akhirnya Ino memutuskan semua ini mustahil. Ia bahkan tidak yakin gulungan itu ikut terbawa kemari bersamanya. Ino beristirahat di antara rongsokan pesawat tempur. Menghindari sinar matahari yang menyengat.

"Gaara, apa kau ingin melanjutkan pencarian ini?"

"Aku tak tahu, Kau sendiri juga tak yakin benda itu ada di dunia ini. Bukankah usaha kita hanya sia-sia."

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa pulang lagi."

"Menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Gaara pada si wanita pirang.

Gaara tidak melupakan istrinya, tapi ia harus mengakui ia juga menikmati kebersamaan dengan versi lain Ino. Salahkah ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan wanita lain?

"Memang apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tahu kau ingin istrimu kembali, tapi rasanya tak mungkin bila kita tak menemukan sihir atau teknologi yang bisa membuka dimensi, ruang dan waktu. Aku sudah pasrah terjebak di sini selamanya."

"dan apa rencanamu berikutnya?"

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu?"

Permintaan Ino membuat Gaara heran. "Mengapa?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganku di dunia ini. Lagi pula aku tak ingin kau merasa kesepian."

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk bersamaku, bukankah kau mencintai Sai?"

"Apa kau sadar Gaara, Aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sai-kun lagi dan kau juga tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Ino-mu. Di dunia ini hanya ada kita. Apa kau pikir mustahil suatu hari kita bisa saling mencintai?"

Gaara tak menepis kemungkinan itu dan ia juga tahu dirinya perlahan menumbuhkan perasaan bagi Ino yang duduk di sampingnya. Apa ia bersalah tak menaruh banyak harapan bila istrinya akan kembali? "Aku hanya merasa tak adil bila kau hanya jadi pengantinya."

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Kau merasa mengkhianati istrimu. Apa kau lupa. Aku juga Yamanaka Ino. Kami orang yang sama hanya berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda."

"Aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa." Putus Gaara lemah.

"Kita jalani saja." Balas Ino sambil meraih tangan pria itu.

Gaara perlahan jatuh cinta sekali lagi. Meski wanita yang bersamanya bukan wanita yang melahirkan Shiniki, bukan wanita yang selama ini bertempur bersamanya tetap saja Ino selalu punya cara untuk bisa menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang Ino pikirkan tentang dirinya. Apakah wanita itu sudah melupakan tempat dirinya berasal? Gaara meragukannya. Ia sedang berada di ruang kendali bersama Neji. Berusaha meretas jaringan informasi kaum robot. Ia menemukan informasi tentang sebuah artefak asing. Ia memeriksa hologram yang menampilkan sebuah gulungan. Tampak terlalu kuno untuk berasal dari dunia ini.

"Neji, Tolong cari tahu di mana benda ini disimpan." Pinta pria berambut merah itu.

"Gedung arsip distrik dua belas." Jawab Neji. "Mengapa kau tertarik dengan benda itu?"

"Aku ingin membawa Ino pulang." Ia merekam semua informasi dalam log watch-nya dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar untuk berbicara dengan Ino. Meninggalkan Neji kebingungan. Setahunya Ino selalu tinggal di selter ini. Ke mana Gaara akan membawa istrinya.

.

.

Ino sedang bersantai membaca buku guna menambah pengetahuannya tentang dunia ini. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara masuk dengan terburu-buru membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku temukan." Ia mengaktifkan log watchnya dan image Hologram melayang di udara. "Inikah yang kau cari? Benda ini di temukan oleh cyborg dan mereka tengah mempelajari tulisan asing itu."

Ino melongo, ternyata gulungan itu ada di sini. Mengapa benda itu muncul ketika ia telah terbiasa hidup di sini bersama Gaara. Ketika ia sudah belajar menyukai pria itu. Ini tak adil.

"Ino, Mengapa kau bengong? Apa kau tak senang?"

"Aku, Apa kau ingin aku pulang?" tanya Ino gelisah.

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan Ino. Untuk pulang ke duniamu, tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada."

"Tapi..." Ino merasa berat hati untuk berpisah dengan pria yang dekat dengannya satu tahun ini. Pria yang telah menjadi suaminya dan perlahan-lahan ia cintai.

"Aku tahu ini berat, Kita sudah berusaha susah payah untuk nyaman menjalani hidup seperti ini dan sekarang semuanya harus berakhir." Gaara memeluk Ino.

"Bagaimana bila aku tak ingin pulang?"

"Kau tak bisa egois, di dunia itu orang-orang menantimu. Sai menunggumu."

Meresapi kata-kata Gaara. Ino menahan tangisnya. Memang tak seharusnya ia berada di sini. Dia hanya mengisi tempat yang diperuntukkan bagi wanita lain. "Kau benar kita harus meluruskan ini bila bila memang ada kesempatan."

"Ino jangan pikir aku tak berat hati melepasmu." Gaara memeluk wanita itu lebih erat.

Mereka berdua pun merencanakan misi untuk mendapatkan gulungan ninjutsu itu.

"Apa kalian gila? Menyusup ke daerah musuh. Mereka bisa membunuhmu di tempat." Ujar Sakura marah-marah sembari menyelesaikan penyamaran Ino. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia memastikan metal dan baja melekat menutupi tubuh manusianya. Gaara menyeleksi senjata dan menyimpannya ke dalam kapsul.

"Tapi kau mengertikan kami harus melakukannya. Benda itu satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa membawaku pulang."

Sakura menatap keduanya dengan khawatir. Ia tak bisa menyuarakan keberatannya karena Ino benar. Bila ia berhasil kembali. Mungkin sahabatnya akan kembali juga. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Kalian hati-hatilah. Semoga sukses." Ucap Sakura mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Ino takjub, ini pertama kalinya ia menjejakkan kaki di luar wilayah gurun dan selter. Distrik dua belas, sebuah kota mekanik yang dihidupkan oleh energi fusi plutonium. Robot dan _Cyborg_ berlalu lalang dengan bahasa yang asing. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia di tempat yang hampir seluruh bangunannya di buat dari logam baja.

"Ino, Naturalkan ekspresimu. Kita tak boleh terlihat mencurigakan." Ucap Gaara memperingatkan. Ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri kota.

Betapa menakjubkan. Sistem Intelegensi buatan yang dirancang manusia mampu membentuk kulturnya sendiri. Bahkan berkembang dengan lebih canggih dari penciptanya sendiri. Ino bergidik membayangkan bila seandainya eksperimen Orochimaru membuat manusia buatan berhasil. Tentunya mantan Sanin itu akan menyerukan perang pada Dunia ninja. Membayangkan harus bertempur dengan makhluk yang tak merasakan sakit dan tak bisa mati membuat Ino ngeri. Paling tidak para sentinel masih bisa rusak dan dibuat mal fungsi.

Ino mempelajari permasalahan dunia ini dan dunianya sama saja. Perbedaan yang tak mau diterima dan tolerasi. Kepentingan yang berseberangan serta supremasi sebuah kelompok menciptakan konflik. Penekanan dan pembantaian. Robot diciptakan sebagai budak manusia dan ketika mereka sudah melampaui sang pencipta mereka memberontak merebut apa yang mereka anggap kemerdekaan dan memburu para manusia. Mungkin suatu saat manusia dan robot bisa hidup berdampingan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menyusup malam hari. Tentu saja sentinel itu tidak pernah tidur. Akan tetapi jalanan di malam hari jauh lebih sepi dan meminimalkan kecurigaan. Dengan mendap-endap mereka menyisir lorong demi lorong. Menghindari pengawasan kamera. Bersyukur Sakura mengembangkan _cloaking device_ yang mampu menyembunyikan pancaran panas tubuh dan pergerakan mereka. Sensor tak akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Ino dan Gaara di ruangan itu.

Gulungan Ninjutsu bukan benda yang dianggap penting bagi para robot. Benda itu pastinya tidak dijaga dengan ketat. Mereka bersembunyi di sudut gelap. Mengaktifkan armor dengan menekan log _watch_ masing-masing. Gaara dan Ino saling tatap mereka paham harus bergerak cepat. Hanya dengan satu kesalahan kecil. Mereka akan dikerubuti robot penjaga.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka berlari menuju ruang arsip. Gaara telah mempelajari lay out gedung ini dengan saksama dan membuat rute tercepat untuk meloskan diri. Gaara meretas kode pintu dengan mudah. Dengan sedikit gangguan elektromagnetik mereka berhasil mengacaukan sistem kamera pengawas. Ino menemukan gulungan ninjutsu yang dia cari berada dibalik kotak kaca.

Mereka berjingkat memastikan tidak ada lagi sistem pengaman di sekitar kotak tersebut. Ino mengeluarkan pisau laser. Berusaha memotong kaca tersebut tapi gagal tertembus. Sungguh menyebalkan. Mereka sedang berpacu dengan waktu. Kurang dari lima menit lagi kamera pengawas akan berjalan normal keberadaan mereka bisa terekspos.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak bisa aku potong." Keluh Ino.

"Biar aku coba." Gaara mengambil alih dan hasilnya sama saja. Seperti gelas ini di buat tahan panas.

"Bisa kita pecahkan saja?" usul Ino.

"Aku khawatir itu akan membuat alarm menyala."

"Kita punya cukup waktu untuk kabur kan?"

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Gaara tak yakin.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Kita mempertaruhkan nyawa kemari. Kita harus mendapatkan benda ini."

"Baiklah." Dengan tangan kosong Gaara memecahkan kotak kaca. Seketika itu juga alarm berbunyi. Ino mengamankan gulungan penting itu di tangannya dan mereka mulai berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Sial." Umpat Gaara melihat lusinan droid berguling mengejar mereka. "Ayo cepat Ino."

Suara "Beep" panjang memekakkan telinga. Gaara menarik blasternya dan menembak droid berbentuk bola yang berguling dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Droid-droid penjaga itu pun meledak dan hancur.

Dari langit-langit lorong. Rentetan senapan otomatis dengan peluru tajam menyerbu mereka sepertinya sistem keamanan sudah dalam mode pemusnahan.

"Brengsek" Satu peluru menembus armor Gaara. "Peluru ini dari vibranium. Armor kita tak bisa menahannya. Hindari tembakan ini sebisa mungkin."

Ino mengangguk, dengan akurasi tinggi ia membidik dan menghancurkan senjata otomatis yang muncul dari langit-langit. Melapangkan jalan mereka menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau hebat juga." Puji Gaara.

Ino mahir melempar kunai. Mengunakan blaster juga menggunakan prinsip yang sama. Tiba di pintu keluar mata Ino membelalak. "Oh tidak." Teriaknya.

Puluhan _cyborg humanoid_ dengan senjata terangkat menyergap mereka. Sementara dari belakang. Puluhan droid yang tiada habisnya masih mengejar. Mereka terkepung.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Ino pada Gaara. Wanita itu berusaha untuk tidak panik.

"Manusia. Jatuhkan senjatamu." Terdengar perintah dari arah kumpulan cyborg itu.

Ino berlarilah di belakangku. Aku akan membuka jalan. Gaara mulai menembaki barisan depan. Menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai untuk melindungi Ino. Robot-robot itu tentunya tidak diam saja. Mereka membalas serangan Gaara. Puluhan peluru laser dengan panas tinggi meluncur ke arahnya. Armornya sebentar lagi retak. Sementara Ino masih berusaha menyingkirkan droid dari sisi belakang.

"Ino. Kau bisa mengaktifkan benda itu sekarang?" Kita tak akan bisa lolos dari sini. Tanya Gaara sambil menghindari serangan.

"Mungkin bisa, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

Gaara tersenyum dan hal itu membuat hati Ino hancur. Gaara mengorbankan diri untuk dirinya. "Cepatlah. Aku akan mengulur waktu."

Ino mencoba mengumpulkan cakra sementara Gaara mencoba menepis laser yang terbang ke arahnya. Gulungan di tangannya bersinar kehijauan di saat yang sama tubuh Gaara tertembus peluru. Berusaha melindungi Ino. Wanita itu menangis menyaksikan armor yang Gaara gunakan pecah dan darah membasahi tubuhnya. Setahun ini ia tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Mereka berdua tak pernah mengucapkannya karena memang tak seharusnya. Gaara adalah milik Ino di dunia ini. Bukan miliknya dan dia terikat dengan Sai di dunia Ninja.

"Aku mencintaimu." Teriak Ino bercucuran air mata.

"Aku juga, Selamat tinggal Ino. Berbahagialah." Ucap pria itu dengan sedih.

Sebelum sinar putih menelan tubuhnya. Sebuah peluru menghunjam lengannya.

Gaara melihat wanita itu menghilang, tubuhnya yang penuh luka ambruk di tanah. Ia menatap tempat Ino tadi berdiri. Sebuah kerangka tergeletak di sana. Sekarang ia sadar ke mana istrinya menghilang. Ino sudah meninggal saat misi scouting waktu itu. Ia tak akan pernah kembali. Pria itu tersenyum dan menarik nafas terakhirnya. Sekarang ia bisa bertemu Shiniki dan Ino lagi.

.

.

"Ino..Ino."

Gadis itu terbangun dalam pangkuan wajah familier.

"Sai, Kau di sini?" Ino terkejut menemukan dirinya masih di goa yang sama. Apa dia bermimpi? Dia dan Gaara? Dia mengernyit merasakan nyeri di lengannya. Dia tidak bermimpi. Luka itu adalah luka tembakan blaster.

"Aku dan beberapa anggota ANBU diperintahkan untuk mencarimu. Kau terluka."

"Bukan apa-apa. Apa kau menemukan timku?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Sai menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Ino lemah. Mereka semua pastinya tewas.

"Ninja medis akan mengobatimu. Lalu kita pulang ke Konoha. Aku senang kau selamat."

Ino merasa gamang menatap wajah tunangannya karena kepalanya di penuhi sosok berambut merah yang terbunuh di depannya. Ino harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup. Gaara yang itu tidak ada di dunia ini dan dia bertunangan dengan Sai. Apa hatinya sudah berubah? Meski begitu realitasnya adalah dunia ini. Bukan dunia lain tempat ia terdampar menghabiskan waktunya sebagai istri Sabaku Gaara.

"Baiklah, Sai." Jawab Ino membiarkan pria itu mengendongnya.

Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan dan memberi ucapan selamat pada sang pengantin. Ino mengenakan kimono putih berdiri di samping Sai. Membungkuk dan bersalaman dengan tamu dan teman-temannya. Ino merasa tak tenang. Seolah ada yang salah dan kurang.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Sang Kazekage berdiri di depan Ino. Jantung gadis itu terasa berhenti berdetak dan ia tak mampu berbicara.

"Terima kasih sudah datang Kazekage-Sama" Sai membalas ucapan selamat dari Gaara. Mereka pun lalu terlibat percakapan dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Apakah hanya perasaannya saja? Sepertinya Sang Kazekage menatapnya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Ino tak tahu harus apa dia begitu bimbang?

Ino menarik Sai dari kerumunan tamu. "Sai aku harus bicara."

"Ada apa bijin-san? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Apa kau keberatan membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Sai menyimpan ekspresi terkejutnya. Apa mungkin Ino menyadari ia masih tak sepenuhnya paham dengan konsep emosi dan cinta. Apa lagi berumah tangga? Ia hanya tak berani menolak karena takut Ino akan kecewa. Mereka berkencan cukup lama dan semua kawan-kawan sudah menikah. Ino beranggapan wajar bila mereka juga harus menikah.

"Aku merasa bimbang."

"Aku mengerti, Aku juga tidak yakin ini yang benar-benar kita inginkan." Ucap Sai tanpa emosi.

"Maaf, Aku merepotkanmu. Tapi aku tak ingin merasa terombang-ambing begini."

"Pikirkan pelan-pelan bijin-San. Aku tak akan ke mana-mana. Aku rasa kita memang butuh lebih banyak waktu."

"Terima kasih, Sai."

Ino mendengar Gaara akan segera kembali ke Suna. Gadis itu dengan terburu-buru mengejar rombongan itu hingga ke gerbang desa.

"Kazekage-Sama." Panggil Ino dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Yamanaka-San?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan secara pribadi padamu."

Gaara meninggalkan rombongannya dan mengikuti Ino berjalan ke teduhnya pepohonan.

"Bicaralah Yamaka-san. Aku mendengarkan."

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Seakan mereka menyimpan rahasia yang sama.

"Apa kau percaya pada jodoh dan takdir?"

TAMAT


End file.
